dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El Kadsreian Top 100
El Kadsreian Top 100 is the music chart originated from El Kadsre. It was first issued on March 1962 as El Kadsre Music. This name was changed in March 1998, where the name was changed to the current name. Since then, the chart has expanded into several other charts. See also * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in 1960s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in 1970s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in 1980s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in 1990s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in 2000s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in 2010s End of year chart At the end of every year, El Kadsre counts down its Top 100 Hits. Throughout the years, the following songs have topped the end of the year chart: * 1962: The Tornados - "Telstar" * 1963: Cliff Richard - "The Young Ones" * 1964: Johnny Cash - "Ring of Fire" * 1965: Tom Jones - "It's Not Unusual" * 1966: Wilson Pickett - "Mustang Sally" * 1967: The Beatles - "All You Need is Love" * 1968: Harve Bachchan - "Under the Milky Way" * 1969: Dare - "Go All The Way" * 1970: Edwin Starr - "War" * 1971: Santana - "Black Magic Woman" * 1972: Alice Copper - "School's Out" * 1973: Aerosmith - "Dream On" * 1974: The Rolling Stones - "It's Only Rock 'n Roll (But I Like It)" * 1975: Queen - "Bohemian Rhapsody" * 1976: ABBA - "Dancing Queen" * 1977: Devo - "Jocko Homo" * 1978: Kraftwerk - "The Robots" * 1979: Ice Cream Man - "My Life" * 1980: Blondie - "Heart of Glass" * 1981: Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" * 1982: Toto - "Africa" * 1983: Michael Jackson - "Thriller" * 1984: Yes - "Owner of a Lonely Heart" * 1985: A-ha - "Take On Me" * 1986: Rinava - "Dynamo" * 1987: Rinava - "Face Me" * 1988: Michael Jackson - "Smooth Criminal" * 1989: Rinava - "Curmudgeon" * 1990: Straitjacket Fits - "Bad Note for a Heart" * 1991: Nirvana - "Smells Like Teen Spirit" * 1992: Rinava - "Politically Incorrect" * 1993: Ace Of Base - "All That She Wants" * 1994: Weezer - "Buddy Holly" * 1995: Coolio - "Gangsta Paradise" * 1996: Oasis - "Wonderwall" * 1997: Blur - "Song 2" * 1998: Britney Spears - "Baby One More Time" * 1999: Smash Mouth - "All Star" * 2000: Robbie Williams - "Rock DJ" * 2001: Linkin Park - "In The End" * 2002: DJ Sammy - "Heaven" * 2003: 50 Cent – “In Da Club” * 2004: Usher ft. Ludacris and Lil Jon - "Yeah!" * 2005: Gorillaz ft. De La Soul - "Feel Good Inc." * 2006: The All American Rejects - "Move Along" * 2007: Fall Out Boy - "This Ain't a Scene, It' an Arms Race" * 2008: The Veronicas - "Untouched" * 2009: Eminem - "We Made You" * 2010: Owl City - "Fireflies" * 2011: LMFAO - "Party Rock Anthem" * 2012: PSY - "Gangnam Style" * 2013: Imagine Dragons - "Radioactive" * 2014: Pharrell Williams - "Happy" * 2015: Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth - "See You Again" * 2016: The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey - "Closer" * 2017: Ed Sheeran - "Shape of You" * 2018: TBA Number 1st chart (June-August) Just following years, El Kadsre chart its number 1 viral, Heatseekers and bubbling under from June until August 1992 to 2017. Throughout the years, the following songs have topped the chart: * 1992: Southside of Bombay - "What's the Time Mr Wolf?" (18th July) * 1993: Shona Laing - "Mercy of Love" (26th June) * 1994: Headless Chicken - "Cruise Control" (2nd July) * 1995: Supergroove - "Can't Get Enough" (3rd June) * 1996: Archive - "Londinium" (27th July) * 1997: Superette - "Touch Me" (19th July) * 1998: Regurgitator - "Polyester Girl" (4th July) * 1999: John Clarke - "We Don't Know How Lucky We Are" (3rd July) * 2000: Truebliss - "Tonight" (8th July) * 2001: Zed - "Renegade Fighter" (2nd June) * 2002: King Kapisi - "Screems from Da Old Plantation" (20th July) * 2003: Ween - "Ocean Man" (14th June) * 2004: Zed - "Renegade Fighter" (17th July) * 2005: Skye Sweetnam - "Tangled Up in Me" (11th June) * 2006: The Automatic - "Monster" (8th July) * 2007: Silverchair - "Straight Lines" (2nd June) * 2008: The Living End - "White Noise" (19th July) * 2009: Yeah Yeah Yeahs - "Heads Will Roll" (4th July) * 2010: The Ready Set - "Love Like Woe" (26th June) * 2011: Avalanche City - "Love Love Love" (2nd July) * 2012: Cady Groves - "This Little Girl" (9th June) * 2013: Marina and The Diamonds "How to Be a Heartbreaker" (1st June) * 2014: Hedley - "Anything" (7th June) * 2015: Years & Years - "King" (20th June) * 2016: Loving Caliber - "Faster Car" (4th June) * 2017: Elias Naslin - "Stick Together" (17th June) * 2018: TBA Category:Music charts Category:El Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian Top 100 Category:1962